Mortality To The Night
by Memorabilia
Summary: I suck at summeries - Guess what? Goten and Trunks stumble apon a rogue figure and a girl who seems hauntingly familiar to Trunks. Why is Goten scared of her? or is he?
1. Default Chapter

Mortality To The Night  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own the story, all characters are borrowed for your own personal entertainment and all that stuff.The characters might be out of character, but it's just a story so don't take offense to it, alright? Just try to enjoy the story and if it's THAT bad, you'd better email me and give me tips to put them into character a little more. It's one of my first fanfics so give it a break.  
  
Ages: Trunks - 21 - Goten - 20 - Pan - 13 - Bra - 14 - Tien - N/A (must be ancient, just kidding.)  
  
Keepers are another name for psychiatrists.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Request None Can Sustain  
  
He was assigned a job he least wanted, he was assigned a date with fate, as destiny had it. He was chosen to aid mental patients sort out their problems so power hungry scientists could explore the patients' minds. It sickened him to no end that there were people in the world whom believed and manipulating these patients into acting like white lab rats. Yet, there was something inside of him that smiled at the opportunity, it made him hungry for power.Just like his family.  
  
The man in a white over coat grabbed a clipboard with some profiles clipped to it and walked casually towards his boss' office. His boss was someone he'd known since he was born, but more about that later.  
  
The white walls seemed blurred as he walked past, full of coldness and nothing but secrets that could never be told. The lights over head, single light bulbs hanging from the ceiling approximately 5 feet apart, acted as a stream of blinding light above his head. Luckily, his lavender (purple, violet, whatever you prefer,) hair had shielded his eyes slightly, so he didn't catch the full affect. He did have to keep his eyes squinted. The floor was hard and cold marble that kept him firm on the ground when he stepped, but he felt slightly nervous, as if it was too firm.  
  
He kept walking, time was nothing for him, he walked at his own pace, didn't care if all the good things in life passed him by, or if they didn't pass yet. "Hey, slow down, man!" A familiar voice called out. The man walking turned back to see someone so familiar to him, his best friend since he was born.  
  
"Goten, man, what's up?" The man laughed as he waited for his best friend to catch up to him. Goten had spiked black hair, just like his father's, mother's and his brother's. He had the same muscular body as his brother and father too, just as he had the same winning smile and laugh. He had the same personality as his father, loud, rambunctious and totally humorous.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't know you worked here, Trunks." He grinned and continued walking, Trunks fell in step beside him.  
  
"Well I do, and I'm not enjoying it. They treat them like lab rats, they prong them, poke them, and test them. At least it's not a hospital, when hospitals want your blood, I would swear they suck you dry." Trunks joked and kept walking. Suddenly, a familiar voice, not Goten's pulled him away from his thoughts and his lack of keeping track of time.  
  
"Trunks! Where are you going?" Tien called, jumping out from a doorway behind him. (Author's note: I don't know what exactly happened to all of the Z Warriors after Dragon Ball Z ended, I missed that episode because I had to go into town! So mad! So, just bear with me, okay?)  
  
"Sir, sorry, I was concentrating on," he paused, he looked at Goten quickly, "on some stuff going on."  
  
"Well you missed my office, I wait for you and look up to see you walking by! Good thing I saw you and stopped you." He smiled casually as he breezed past some other workers dressed in white as they headed to the mental wards. Trunks and Goten simultaneously brought one hand behind their head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry." Goten and Trunks muttered at the same time.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not that harsh, what did you think I was going to do? Spar you in here or what?" Tien said mischievously and punched Trunks in the shoulder playfully. Trunks laughed and headed into Tien's office, followed closely by Goten.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, Goten?" Tien asked Goten as he walked into his office. Tien didn't turn around to face Goten for the answer. Goten looked at Trunks and turned to look at the back of Tien's head.  
  
"Um, I came to find out what I can do, I want a job, a shift with Trunks, if possible." He muttered. Tien nodded and took acknowledge of Goten's request and ushered Goten and Trunks to two chairs seated in front of a large desk.  
  
"Please sit, both of you, I've got assignments for both of you." Tien said as he sat down in his own chair. Goten practically dropped through the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"I've got a job already?" He gapped. Tien laughed and nodded. Trunks laughed as Goten tried to sit straight and make a good impression, but that was almost as impossible as nailing Jell-O to a tree. Tien joined in on the laughter and pulled out a candy dish filled with small pieces of chocolate. Goten eyed it carefully and suddenly dove forward into the dish and began cramming mouthfuls of chocolate into his mouth. Quickly, Goten pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, as you know, I work in the department of helping people with mental problems, in the Wards, as they call them." Trunks nodded and Goten concentrated hard on the words spoken to him. "I have patients up there, about 15 that I would like you to go talk to. It might take all afternoon but you'll be expecting a good pay." He smirked and Goten lightened up a bit more.  
  
"So, I have the profiles and personas of the patients on my clipboard?" Trunks asked, handing his clipboard over.  
  
"Exactly, introduce yourself, make contact and break through to them."  
  
"You make it sound like we're trying to talk to aliens from another planet." Goten muttered, his face twisting slightly with anguish.  
  
"He didn't mean it that way, Goten." Trunks assured him with more confidence than he felt, although somewhere in his mind, he hoped he believed what he was saying was true. Tien slid a sheet across the smooth desk in front of the guys. On the sheet, it read the following: Black Star Institutions Corp. Date: February 18th, 2003 Names of Keepers: Trunks Briefs and Goten Son  
  
The following has been decided:  
  
As of the 18/02/03 at 8:15 a.m. the Head of the Department of Youth hereby declares Goten Son and Trunks Briefs of the Considered Mentality Wards Department, to be clarified as the new Keepers of the Third Section, Wards numbered 178 - 193. This is an official document that will belong in the Institution's possession until further notice. Signed The Head of the Department Of Youth  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other before looking back at Tien. Tien nodded his head towards the door. "Start on Ward 178 and work your way up to 193. It is currently around 10:45 right now, so you should be done by 3:00 or around there. Please, stop for lunch whenever you feel like it. Remember the rules of the wards though and respect the privacy." Tien muttered as he shook hands with both men as they stood up. Goten and Trunks left quickly after that.  
  
"Privacy, its not much of a word if we're here to look into their minds and pry things from them, you know?" Goten muttered as they headed down the hallways, the white walls swirling into a galaxy of white happenings, the lights above them turning into a constant stream of blinding light.  
  
No words were expected from either figure as they headed down the hallway, brushing past workers checking things off on their clipboards, helping people down the hallway. The ways of the institution evaporated as soon as Trunks picked up his identification from his pocket and held it in front of a small mirror. The mirror buzzed quietly and soon, the wall in front of them pulled away and they walked slowly into the gapping hole, away from the blinding lights and the walls that now trailed behind them. 


	2. A Wave of Memories

Mortality To The Night  
  
Disclaimer: It's gonna be the same as last time, blah blah blah, I don't own Dragon Ball Z OR GT, there may be OOC'ness, the usual, you've been through the routine before.  
  
Trunks - Same Age - Goten - Same Age - Pan - Same Age - Bra- Same Age - Tien - Still No Information Other Than Ancient - Marron - 19  
  
Chapter 2: A Wave of Memories  
  
Trunks and Goten eagerly walked onto the platform of the rolling elevator as they headed practically up a dark chamber, up towards the patients they seek. Goten's stomach growled, breaking the awkward silence that isolated them. Trunks laughed casually as Goten sheepishly tried to persuade Trunks it wasn't his stomach. "It wasn't me!" Goten cried.  
  
"Yeah, right, Goten, like it wasn't you who, "accidentally," happened to catch my sister the day she fell down the stairs." Trunks smirked and Goten leaned forward with anticipation.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my fault she staged it all? What about you and my niece, Trunks? Remember the time Pan and I were playing a prank on you about Pan being killed in a fight and you went nuts for three days? What about that?" Goten said quickly, testing Trunks' authority. Trunks laughed and leaned against the back of the elevator.  
  
"Whatever." Trunks said casually as the elevator slowed to a halting stop and the doors automatically opened up, revealing another long narrow river of white and blinding rays. Goten cried out in surprise and quickly covered his eyes with his white overcoat. Trunks and Goten walked slowly out of the dark chamber, which held them and stepped into a world of scientific observations, tests, and experiments.  
  
The hallway went for a long ways, reflections bouncing off the floors, shimmers of white and yellow lights, figures moving casually in the gray and dimmed shadows of the hallway. Trunks looked quickly around to see silver and rusted doors with faded numbers written in felt tip marker written on the surfaces. There was glass, long and large sheets of plexi- glass, containing humans. Humans are behind there, Trunks muttered to himself in disgust.  
  
"It's hard to believe that people actually put up with this, being watched and tormented day in and day out." Goten breathed, as if he understood all the words that flew around in Trunks' head. "This is a really twisted job." Goten hissed. Trunks nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yea, but if we help some of the patients, there'll be less people behind these barriers." He paused and gazed down the hallway, which spun in his eyes. "It'll be worth it, getting some of these people out of here." Suddenly, a figure passed before Trunks.  
  
"Hello." A close and cooling voice stated, causing Goten to jump to extreme heights while Trunks remained down to earth. There was a woman standing before the men, her hair wrapped up in a bun roughly but with class. Her white coat billowed behind her and dark rimmed glasses on top of her head. Her glistening blue eyes caught Trunks' attention, drawing him into some kind of phase of life, love. Goten smiled eagerly at the blond, but he shrugged it off casually, from what Trunks could sense. Still won't have anyone except Bra, too bad she's..  
  
"Hey, I'm Trunks," Trunks started, extending his hand to the blond, who took it gracefully, "and this is my partner, Goten. We're here because Tien had sent us here, we're in charge of this wing until further notice." Trunks handed the blond the parchment Tien had shown them earlier. The blond nodded.  
  
"I see, I didn't introduce myself, I'm sorry, my name's Marron -" Marron stated before both Trunks and Goten interrupted her.  
  
"You went to school with Bra!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed. Marron nodded stiffly.  
  
"Yes." Was all she could muster. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and gazed at Trunks, who gazed back. Trunks coughed quickly and nervously and looked beside him to see that Goten had vanished. Trunks straightened up and looked down at Marron.  
  
"I have to go, my partner's gone missing. Can I talk to you at lunch or anything?" Marron nodded and smiled a sweet smile, almost too sweet.  
  
"That would be great." She said with a smile before walking out of Trunks' path. Trunks dashed down the hallway a few steps before he found Goten. It was room 178, the first room Goten and Trunks were to investigate. Goten was inside, approaching a girl slowly.  
  
Inside, the walls were white and cushioned; a small window was near the top of the wall. A metal bedframe supported a weak mattress that sagged towards the floor, holding a light blue pillow with a worn out blue blanket. The room reminded Trunks of something one would find in a hospital, a hospital that shows no mercy for the dying, rooms that show that people will die quicker than you can say the word fatality rate.  
  
On the bed, on the mattress that sagged to the floor, sat a girl facing the far wall, away from the glass.  
  
The girl had hauntingly familiar details to Trunks, but he couldn't trace the origins. Her eyes reminded him of deep pools of sapphire, her hair shimmering like a sea as blue as the sky, her complexion was like soft tanned silk.  
  
Goten was approaching this girl, his hand outstretched slightly, his body easing over slowly like a swan swimming in water. He moved so quietly that it amazed Trunks, but then he smirked. Only Goten could approach Bra that quietly, Trunks smiled at the memory.  
  
Trunks eased himself away from the glass towards the door with the number 178 roughly drawn in felt tip marker on the door. The rust collected around the numbers and around the frame, causing Trunks to lightly brush his fingertips over the surface. It felt rough and cold, hard as marble. He grimaced and pulled his hand away, remembering the fact why the doors were so.solid.  
  
He pushed the door open quietly, making sure it made no sound, making sure not to arouse the girl on the bed. Goten was nearly at her side when Trunks closed the door. Goten reached out for the child's shoulder when -  
  
"Why does the wind whisper the sound of your arrival when you make no motion to deny that fact, Goten Son?" The girl's haunting voice cracked, shattering the room's silence into a million shards flying every which way at once.  
  
"How did you, I mean, whoa." Goten stammered as the girl slowly turned her face towards him. He paused as he gazed at her features and slowly stepped backwards.  
  
"Goten Son, my profile belongs where no mind can wander, it belongs where no mind can disturb the peace it brings to my serenity." She said quietly, her voice almost quivering.  
  
Watching Goten stammer and struggle for words made Trunks realize that it was his cue.  
  
"Hello, Patient #4776, my name is Trunks Briefs and this is my partner, Goten Son, as you already know." Trunks moved into the girl's view. The girl kept her head level, but raised her eyes to see Trunks, gazing at him with curiosity.  
  
"Please, Dr, just call me by my name."  
  
"What is your name?" Goten asked with such a quiet voice, that even the largest ears in the world couldn't pick it up.  
  
"Excuse me, Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What's her name?" He stated back to Trunks, more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Check my profile if you dare to seek it and endure the powers it possesses." Goten raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Um, transfer all you're talking about into English." Goten murmured.  
  
"I do not wish to, this is the only existing part of my soul that keeps me full, instead of ravening for food, hungrily searching for something I cannot find. My family has perished, my soul has been vanquished yet rejuvenated to something so impure that it bitterly eats away at my heart and mind. I lost everything that day, the day you locked me up like some ravenous creature with no profound future, like a rat waiting to be sacrificed in the hands of his beholder." The girl's eyes seemed emotionless, which left Trunks a feeling of insecurity.  
  
"Where is your profile?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"Fine!" The girl shouted, jumping up to her feet, which shakily held her up. She had anger on her face. "I'll tell you everything, my parents are dead, my brother is no longer among the living as far as I am aware, I've been treated like this for years, ever since I lost everything! My name is -"  
  
"Wait, what day, how many years ago?" Goten interrupted. Trunks glared at Goten.  
  
"You just had to add that in, just as she was telling us her name!" Trunks shouted. Goten pretended he never heard what Trunks was saying.  
  
Trunks sighed and leaned against the wall behind him for support, crossing his firm arms.  
  
"My name." The girl paused and slowly let herself down onto the bed, gazing at Goten, before her eyes drifted over to where Trunks was. "My name." She paused and stood up and walked towards the big window of glass, isolating the girl from the real world of sunshine and greens, not the blinding lights and whites of a mental institution. Suddenly, she plopped onto her back, clutching her head, shaking uncontrollably, her eyes of sapphires disappearing into the back of her head.  
  
Trunks shouted in astonishment as he jumped to the girl's side. Goten shouted and did the same as Trunks, except propped the girl onto his lap. Suddenly, just as quick as it started, the shaking stopped. The girl's eyes returned to their original colour.  
  
"My name, all of it, it's all coming back to me, my profile is wrong." The girl stammered and gazed up at Goten with curious eyes before her gaze fixed right on Trunks' with such a wonder.  
  
"You should know my name." She pointed one of her delicate fingers at the boys. "Both of you." 


End file.
